The Dreadful Story of Erin & Ben
by SupaSlaw
Summary: This is my first fic plz no flames
1. The Last Day of School

Dreadful Story of Erin and Ben  
  
The Last Day of School  
  
At the end of the school year of Deep Run 2001- 2002 there was an end of the year party and my dear friend Steven was girlfriend and boyfriend with Erin I gave a necklace to my girlfriend Laura Sabrio. I gave it to her because this was her last year at Deep Run. So she left the school and was fine .Then a kid named Ben ran past my sister Erin and said," You know I like you." This is was a shock to Erin. So during the summer my sister Erin called me and said she liked Ben. I was shocked to hear this my best friend Steven got dumped by her first girlfriend and I know how it feels it is bad. SO I called him and said," Erin don't like you no more," Steven was like really quite but he kind of felt good for Ben .O my Gosh. 


	2. Poor Steven

Dreadful Story of Erin and Ben By Slaw The Last Day of School  
  
At the end of the school year of Deep Run 2001- 2002 there was an end of the year party and my dear friend Steven was girlfriend and boyfriend with Erin I gave a necklace to my girlfriend Laura Sabrio. I gave it to her because this was his last year at Deep Run. So she left the school and was fine .Then a kid named Ben ran past my sister Erin and said," You know I like you." This is was a shock to Erin. So during the summer my sister Erin called me and said she liked Ben. I was shocked to hear this my best friend Steven got dumped by her first girlfriend and I know how it feels it is bad. SO I called him and said," Erin don't like you no more," Steven was like really quite but he kind of felt good for Ben .O my Gosh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Steven  
  
So on the first day of school while my friends and I were 5th graders my friend Steven and Ben were in the same class. I thought Steven would want to drop Ben so badly the boy's braces would come out, but I was wrong. They turned out being really good friends. I was like what you guys should be enemies but that boy Steven is a really friendly kid, he is not like me. If I were Steven there would be bloody noses in our class room (I'm just playing). Erin was acting that Steven was going to hate her. But as I said be fore the boy is as friendly as a butterfly (I don't think butterflies are friendly but it was a wild guess). But that child Steven kept on liking Erin even though she didn't like him. Erin felt bad for Steven the kid still liked her but she didn't like him. 


	3. Erin & Ben

Dreadful Story of Erin and Ben By Slaw  
  
The Last Day of School  
  
At the end of the school year of Deep Run 2001- 2002 there was an end of the year party and my dear friend Steven was girlfriend and boyfriend with Erin I gave a necklace to my girlfriend Laura Sabrio. I gave it to her because this was his last year at Deep Run. So she left the school and was fine .Then a kid named Ben ran past my sister Erin and said," You know I like you." This is was a shock to Erin. So during the summer my sister Erin called me and said she liked Ben. I was shocked to hear this my best friend Steven got dumped by her first girlfriend and I know how it feels it is bad. SO I called him and said," Erin don't like you no more," Steven was like really quite but he kind of felt good for Ben .O my Gosh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Steven  
  
So on the first day of school while my friends and I were 5th graders my friend Steven and Ben were in the same class. I thought Steven would want to drop Ben so badly the boy's braces would come out, but I was wrong. They turned out being really good friends. I was like what you guys should be enemies but that boy Steven is a really friendly kid, he is not like me. If I were Steven there would be bloody noses in our class room (I'm just playing). Erin was acting that Steven was going to hate her. But as I said be fore the boy is as friendly as a butterfly (I don't think butterflies are friendly but it was a wild guess). But that child Steven kept on liking Erin even though she didn't like him. Erin felt bad for Steven the kid still liked her but she didn't like him.  
  
  
  
Ben & Erin  
  
So Erin &Ben had a good relationship. Both of them liked each other (Don't worry about Steven he is alright). Ben and Erin hugged a couple of times yep when Lawrence invited Ben over who lives near Nicole and Erin Ben always went to see Erin. I mean he liked her so much he licks the pen that she gave to him. I find that disgusting but other people would think of it as romantic but oh well it's not my choice. Now almost all the fith graders knew about the love birds. I don't know if there is an actual Cupid but I think that Cupid struck them the day Erin liked Ben. But Erin doesn't like him of his looks, she sees him by his personality. If she looked at boys by their looks you could cross out Ben ( no offense my brother). 


	4. The Break Up

Dreadful Story of Erin and Ben By Slaw  
  
The Last Day of School  
  
At the end of the school year of Deep Run 2001- 2002 there was an end of the year party and my dear friend Steven was girlfriend and boyfriend with Erin I gave a necklace to my girlfriend Laura Sabrio. I gave it to her because this was his last year at Deep Run. So she left the school and was fine .Then a kid named Ben ran past my sister Erin and said," You know I like you." This is was a shock to Erin. So during the summer my sister Erin called me and said she liked Ben. I was shocked to hear this my best friend Steven got dumped by her first girlfriend and I know how it feels it is bad. SO I called him and said," Erin don't like you no more," Steven was like really quite but he kind of felt good for Ben .O my Gosh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Steven  
  
So on the first day of school while my friends and I were 5th graders my friend Steven and Ben were in the same class. I thought Steven would want to drop Ben so badly the boy's braces would come out, but I was wrong. They turned out being really good friends. I was like what you guys should be enemies but that boy Steven is a really friendly kid, he is not like me. If I were Steven there would be bloody noses in our class room (I'm just playing). Erin was acting that Steven was going to hate her. But as I said be fore the boy is as friendly as a butterfly (I don't think butterflies are friendly but it was a wild guess). But that child Steven kept on liking Erin even though she didn't like him. Erin felt bad for Steven the kid still liked her but she didn't like him.  
  
  
  
Ben & Erin  
  
So Erin &Ben had a good relationship. Both of them liked each other (Don't worry about Steven he is alright). Ben and Erin hugged a couple of times yep when Lawrence invited Ben over who lives near Nicole and Erin Ben always went to see Erin. I mean he liked her so much he licks the pen that she gave to him. I find that disgusting but other people would think of it as romantic but oh well it's not my choice. Now almost all the fith graders knew about the love birds. I don't know if there is an actual Cupid but I think that Cupid struck them the day Erin liked Ben. But Erin doesn't like him of his looks, she sees him by his personality. If she looked at boys by their looks you could cross out Ben ( no offense my brother).  
  
  
  
The Break-Up  
  
So you guys may tell by the name of the chapter that a certain couple is going to break up. Well your right that certain couple is Ben and Erin. This is how it started Ben went over Lawrence's house and went to Nicole's house where Erin was then he started flicking Nicole, Erin, and Katelin , so Nicole kicked him out of the house then Ben started cursing at them. Ben told me that he hated Nicole. And he won't like Erin ntil Erin hates Nicole. So Erin never hated her friend Nicole so Ben got dumped by Erin even though he still liked her. So he liked my other sister Lindsay and Erin likes Steven all over again.  
  
The End 


End file.
